Most tripods employed for support of a camera or other apparatus include legs composed of multiple telescoping tubular or other sections which can be selectably extended to provide an intended tripod height. In fully extended position, the legs can be rather unstable and are often of construction which is difficult to maintain in precise locked positions. Many tripods of known construction are cumbersome when in a folded position and result in a package that can be awkward to carry and to handle, and which from an aesthetic point of view is not very attractive.